Natsume Hyuga
by FrancyUchiha
Summary: Sasuke had never been interested in Hinata. She was a quiet girl, so it was easy not to notice her. But it all changed when he learned that Hinata's son had Sharingan. Future Lemons
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.  
The characters of Naruto are not mine, but of Masashi Kishimoto.**

Sasuke had returned to Konoha for a few weeks. After defeating Madara, he set off on a training trip.  
Since he had returned, he had met all his previous friends, except the boy with Byakugan and his cousin.  
Sasuke kept walking through the streets of Konoha. The inhabitants were visibly frightened by his presence, although Hokage had said more than once that it was no longer Dangerous.

"I'm really considering the option to marry Sakura"  
This is the thought that crossed the boy's mind. No longer having a purpose, he decided to take back the objective he had in the background: to give life to his clan.  
This task is more difficult than expected since all the girls of Konoha are afraid of him. The only ones who have no problem talking to him are Sakura, Karin and Ino.

Only that Sakura is too annoying and Karin is too obsessive. The best choice would have been Ino, but she got married to Sai, so she is excluded.

As he continued to walk, Naruto ran to Sasuke, and stopped him by putting a hand on his shoulder.

\- hey Sasuke! How are you? -  
\- as usual -  
\- So, have you decided to stay in Konoha, or will you continue your journey? -  
\- I will probably continue my journey, but I will return to Konoha from time to time. If I do not find a suitable girl to revive my clan -  
\- do you already have some options? -  
\- I would have options like Sakura and Karin -

Suddenly, a child of at least four years, he ran into Sasuke.  
The child had coal-black eyes, and indigo hair, and pointed like Sasuke's. Even the facial features were similar.

\- sorry, but I'm in a hurry! -  
\- Hey Natsume, do not you say hello? -  
\- ah, bye Uncle Naruto, now I'm going -

The kid ran away without even noticing Sasuke.

\- who is that child? -  
\- that's Natsume Hyuga, he's Hinata's son -  
\- Hinata? -  
\- the quiet girl of the academy -  
\- the girl with the Byakugan? -  
\- yes, just her -  
\- who is the father? -  
\- do not ask me, I do not know. When Hinata knew she was pregnant, she started crying and saying she did not know if her father would ever come back, or she would accept it -

Several minutes later, Sasuke headed for the training camp, where he met Hinata's son, and Neji Junior, meaning Neji and TenTen's son. Naruto had told me that Neji had died in battle, not knowing that TenTen was pregnant. Probably Hanabi or Hinata would teach the child to use the Byakugan.

Thinking about it, Sasuke felt something in his chest. He hated to think that children could not have their neighboring parents. Sasuke wanted the children to have a better childhood than he had.

\- I'm sure my father is a hero! -  
\- Natsume do not get too excited -  
\- I just have to convince mom to tell me who my father is! -  
\- I do not think Aunt Hinata tells you -  
\- stop being so pessimistic! -

Sasuke decided to go and train in the forest so as not to disturb the two children. As Sasuke started to leave, the indigo haired boy stood in front of him.

\- How old are you? -

Sasuke looked at the child in amazement, why had he asked for his age?

\- why do you want to know it? -  
\- because if you had the same age as my mother you could be my father! -

Despite being Hinata's son, the character is similar to Naruto's.

\- you spend too much time with your Uncle Naruto -  
\- if you know Uncle Naruto, you are my father! -

Neji Junior punched Natsume in the head.

\- sorry, sir, but my friend is too direct and idiotic -

Sasuke smiled and squeezed to the ground to get to the height of the children.

\- what is your name? -  
\- my name is Neji Junior -  
\- My name is Natsume Hyuga, and remember this name because one day I will become Hokage! -

If he did not have black eyes and indigo hair, I would have said that this was Naruto's son.

\- as always, always exaggerate. It is impossible that you will become Hokage -  
\- instead I will become! But first I want to find my father! -

Sasuke put his forefinger and middle finger on Natsume's forehead. I did not know the reason, but it came naturally to him.

\- now I have to go, we will continue the chat again -

Sasuke went to the woods to train. Once finished, he noticed that the sun had already set. Sasuke started heading for the Uchiha district. Back in Konoha, he returned to live in his previous home.

Before going home, he passed by Ichiraku. When he paid, he heard a cry coming from the woods. Sasuke ran to the cry, and saw a Hyuga holding Hinata immobilized against a tree with her hand on her neck.

Sasuke noticed that near the Hyuga, Natsume was running to attack him.  
Sasuke opened his eyes as he looked into Natsume's eyes, which had turned red.

Did the child have Sharingan ?!


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.  
The characters of Naruto are not mine, but of Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Thank you for the advice.**

Sasuke gasped. How could that child have Sharingan?  
As far as he knew, only the Uchiha possessed the Sharingan, with the exception of Kakashi.

Before Natsume could make a move, Sasuke stood in front of Natsume, putting him under his black cloak, as if to shield him.

The child looked at Sasuke in surprise.

\- quiet little, except your mother, you go away, it's dangerous -  
Sasuke said, making himself heard from the Hyuga who attacked Hinata.

\- I do not want to run away, I want to protect my mom -  
\- protect your mother from far away -  
Somehow, Sasuke managed to get Natsume away.

After Sasuke activates the Sharingan and the Rinnegan, and defeated the Hyuga.

Once the fight was over, Hinata fainted at Sasuke.

\- how is mum doing? -  
Natsume shouted running towards Sasuke.

\- he's fine, he just has to rest -  
Sasuke took Hinata in his arms.

\- where do you live? -  
Sasuke said, waiting for an answer from the child.

\- not too far from here. Follow me -  
Sasuke followed Natsume.

When they arrived at Hinata's apartment, she laid her on the bed.  
Before returning to the child, he looked around. Although Hinata was the heiress Hyuga, the apartment was very small. It could hold up to two people. But then, why was a Hyuga attacking Hinata?

\- why did you save us? -  
Natsume said to Uchiha, seeing him enter the living room.

\- I do not like people who take it with the weakest -  
\- Mom is not weak, it's just that she was taken aback -  
Sasuke and Natsume talked until Hinata appeared in the room.

\- Natsume! ... Sasuke? -  
Hinata rushed to hug Natsume before noticing Sasuke's presence.

\- What are you doing here? -  
Hinata said surprised.

\- I saved you and your son from ... a Shinobi -  
Sasuke decided not to tell Natsume that the Shinobi who was trying to kill his mother was a Hyuga. Probably he had not noticed with the fear of the moment.

\- Natsume is late, it's time to sleep -  
Hinata said, taking her son to her room.

\- I bet you have a lot of things to ask -  
Hinata said entering the room.

\- exact -  
\- first, can I offer you something, like a cup of tea? -  
\- no thanks -  
\- approve, thanks for saving my son and me -  
\- talking about your son, why does he have Sharingan? -

At those words, Hinata bit her lower lip, she was visibly uncomfortable.

\- Natsume inherited the Sharingan from his father -  
Hinata said in such a low tone that Sasuke could understand miraculously what he had said.

\- who is the father? -  
Sasuke said curiously.  
Hinata opened her eyes and began to stutter.

\- there is no need to know -  
Hinata whispered.

Sasuke knew it was not the case to think about it at that moment, but looking at the Hyuga, it seemed nice. Even though she was a woman now, she had not given up her stuttering.

Now that she thought about it, she was never as annoying as Sakura and as obsessive as Karin, indeed, she had never even talked to him. She was more interested in watching her best blonde friend.

Sasuke looked up at Hinata's body. Since they were in the academy, she had changed a lot. Now he wore his long hair up to his shoulders, the body developed wonderfully over time, his face was no longer plump and had a big, firm breast. Of course, Hinata's breast was not as big as Tsunade's, but it was much larger than the entire female population of Konoha.

\- since the child has Sharingan, I think I have the right to know who the father is -  
Sasuke said, interrupting his thoughts.

\- Sasuke, please, forget it -  
\- the facial features are associated with those of the Uchiha clan, you've been with a Uchiha, right? -  
\- Sasuke, stop -  
\- I want to know who the father is -  
Sasuke said, raising his voice.

\- stop asking -  
Hinata replied, visibly frightened by the tone of Uchiha's voice.

\- Mom, what's all this noise? -  
Natsume said, entering the room rubbing his eyes.

\- Natsume, I'm sorry to wake you up -  
Hinata rushed toward Natsume.

\- Mom, is he my father? -  
Natsume said pointing at Sasuke.

\- How did you come up with this question? -  
Hinata said, blushing.

\- stay well together -  
\- Kid, did these things tell you your Uncle Naruto? -  
Sasuke said, smiling at the scene in front of him.

\- Uncle Naruto told me that if you got together, he would have a free field with Aunt Sakura -  
\- who knows, I could become your father -  
Sasuke said, watching Hinata blush, and bring Natsume back to her room.

\- Sasuke it was nice of you to tell Natsume that you will become his father, but I do not want him to give him false hopes -  
Hinata spoke once she was back in the room.

\- and who says they are false hopes? You may become my wife -  
Hinata blushed and fainted awkwardly.

Sasuke placed Hinata on the bed, and kissed Hinata's forehead before leaving.

By now he had decided, Hinata Hyuga would soon become his.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry if there are any grammatical errors.  
The characters of Naruto are not mine, but of Masashi Kishimoto.**

The next day, Sasuke showed up in front of Hinata's house.

\- Sasuke? What are you doing here? -  
Hinata said once the door opened.

\- I came to pick up your son to train him -  
\- Why do you want to train? -  
\- the child is already able to activate the Sharingan, so I want to train -  
\- it's just a child, I do not think it's appropriate to teach him to use Sharingan -  
Hinata said with concern in her voice.

\- I just want to teach him how to control Sharingan, I do not want to teach him to make illusions -  
Sasuke said, calming Hinata.

\- then I think it's okay -  
Hinata said as she went to call Natsume, who happily ran to Sasuke.

After Sasuke and Natsume greeted Hinata and went to the training camp.

\- Sasuke, what do you want to train? -  
Natsume said smiling.

\- I will train you to control the Sharingan -  
\- what is a Sharingan? -

Sasuke explained to Natsume what a Sharingan was and trained him.

Actually, Sasuke wanted to train Natsume because he would soon be his son. Sasuke had now made his choice, Hinata would soon become his wife. And what is the best way to approach her? Ovviament through his son.

\- Natsume, do you want a father? -  
Sasuke said, finished the workout.

\- obviously! Every time my classmates tell me that they often train with their fathers, but I do not have it -  
\- Would you like me to become your father? -  
When the sentence was over, Natsume's eyes sparkled.

\- Yes! So can I call you dad? -  
\- of course, but first I want you to tell your mother some nice things about me -  
\- of course! I'm happy! Now I have a father! -  
Natsume began to bounce cheerfully.

After that chat Sasuke and Natsume really became like father and son. Every day at the same time, Sasuke picked up Natsume to train him or take him to the playground. In exchange Natsume spoke well of Sasuke in front of Hinata.

On a day like any other, Sasuke showed up in front of Hinata's apartment to take Natsume, but when Hinata opened the door, Sasuke noticed that Hinata was visibly tired, and had giant eyelids.

\- Hinata, are you okay? -  
Sasuke said visibly worried.

\- yes I'm fine. Wait, I'm going to call you Natsume -  
Before Hinata could move, Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist.

\- What is worrying you? -  
Sasuke hoped Hinata would open up.

Hinata looked around before bursting into tears.

\- Natsume and I will soon be evicted because I do not have enough money to pay the rent -  
Sasuke, seeing Hinata cry, did the first thing that came to mind, that is to hug her.

\- can not your father give you money? -  
Sasuke whispered, rubbing Hinata's back.

\- Once the pregnancy was known, my father disowned me as a daughter and as a member of the Hyuga clan -

Sasuke felt a great rage inside of himself. How dare they treat Hinata like that?

\- if you want you can come and live in my house -  
At that moment Hinata's tears ceased and he looked at Sasuke in amazement.

\- I'd like to, but I do not want to be a burden -  
Hinata whispered, wiping the last tears left.

\- it is a pleasure to welcome you. Natsume is a good kid and you're not as annoying as all the girls in Konoha -  
Hinata smiled.

\- thanks Sasuke, I knew you were not as bad as all people say, and then Natsume always speaks well of you -

Several hours later, the transfer was complete. Now Hinata and Natsume lived inside Sasuke's childhood home.

\- Sasuke is almost dinner time, what's in the fridge? -  
Hinata said opening the fridge, only to find it empty.

\- there is nothing -  
Hinata exclaimed as Sasuke entered the room.

\- since I was traveling before I did not need to buy food, and since I came back I've always had dinner at Ichiraku with Naruto -  
\- then I'm going to buy something and go back -  
Hinata left the house and Natsume ran to Sasuke.

\- now we are a family, right dad? -  
Sasuke smiled. It had been a week since the child called Sasuke dad, even in front of Hinata, and, strangely, did not seem to bother him.

Minutes later, Hinata returned with three plates of ramen. After eating, Hinata took Natsume's hand.

\- Natsume is late, it's time to sleep -  
\- first I want to ask you a question, when will you marry? -  
Hinata blushed and began to stutter.

\- but how do you go out with these questions? -  
Hinata was very embarrassed.

\- Dad always says that you are a good mother, that you are a beautiful woman and that you have the curves in the right place. While you mom, you always say that dad is very nice, that you like his sweet side and that he would be a wonderful father -

Sasuke grinned when he saw Hinata turn redder than a tomato and took Natsume into the room that was his when he was a child. Perhaps there was a chance that the room that once belonged to Itachi would be occupied by another child?


End file.
